


Lair of the Dragon

by SleepyTechnoKid



Series: Short Trips [16]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyTechnoKid/pseuds/SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor decides to practice juggling but goes wrong when the TARDIS has been flung out through the Time Vortex into another Dimension that is home to a Personification of Chaos and a group Robot Pirates. It can't go that horribly wrong.
Series: Short Trips [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/854100
Kudos: 1





	Lair of the Dragon

The Doctor practice juggling in his TARDIS just for the fun of it and to past the time despite him being a Time Traveller and going places in time and space that have the tendencies to lead him into trouble, He juggles two cricket balls as he tries to keep his eyes on the balls as best as he could. 

"Okay, Gwyf." The Doctor quickly darted his eyes to his alien moth friend that was standing by with the third ball in his hands. "I'm ready."

"I don't know about this." Gwyf sounding slightly concerned with both of his thin feathered antennas bends backward. 

"It will be all fine, with your high sensitivity, it will be perfect, we could be like Strolling Players." The Doctor said with a soft grin. Come on now."

Gwyf slowly perks his antennas upwards as the ready to toss the ball in the mids of the Juggling. As Gwyf keep his eyesights on every ball that is passed from one hand to another and then high in the midst of the air, Gwyf tossed his ball in the midst of the ball tossing and the Doctor manages to get the third ball to juggle along with the other two in ease, it cause both he and Gwyf to exclaimed in excitement.

"See I told you that It will work!" The Doctor said.

"I will admit that you're still full of surprises." 

"Ah-ha, indeed I am." The Doctor grabs hold of two of the balls one at a time but notice the third ball as not come down, He started looking up in the ceiling of the TARDIS, Gwyf did the same.

The Ball out of nowhere lands on a random button on one of the panels of the TARDIS Control Console with an audible thump and the high electronic beep, both the Doctor and Gwyf turned their heads to the direction and the only thing the see was the ball just bounced right off from one the panels. 

"Oh no..." The Doctor said softly then suddenly the TARDIS violently lurched to one side knocking him and the alien moth off their feet. The TARDIS herself plunged deeply into the Time Vortex, recklessly shifting left and right during the flight like a drunk driver is in control. The TARDIS shift to the right at the point It collided against the wall of the Vortex leaving behind firey orange sparks, the TARDIS shift to the left then went straight back to the Wall but this time it burst through it, Into the complete darkness but soon a cosmic formation began to appear in front of the TARDIS glowing blue.

The TARDIS materializes in a poorly lit, metallic cave-like location. The Doctor and Gwyf clambered up to their feet using the edges if the Control Console as support, the whole room is fogged by the light smoke that emits from the Console. Gwyf turns his head to the Time Lord. "What just happened?"

The Doctor coughs and waves his hand around in trying to clear the smoke in his surroundings. "No clue, I wonder what the TARDIS is doing." He pressed his fingers beneath his lower lip. 

Gwyf's antennas went straight up for a brief moment then curved backward again as he pressed his silky fur-covered body on the side of the Console. "You think It's the TARDIS fault?" 

The Doctor shifts his eyes to the Critter and sees how defensive Gwyf has gotten, the Doctor forgot how Gwyf has got protective with his Ship, and how He grew a psychedelic bond with His TARDIS. The Doctor grins lightly and places his hand on the Panel. "Of course not." He looks back at the control console once again this time right directly to the small scanner and then he pressed some buttons. The Doctor was expecting something to appear on the screen but it was the small scanner but definitely not the results he was suspected to see. 

Gwyf sees the Doctor pull a face as he scratches the back of his head with one hand and the other formed into a fist and his knuckles pressed against his cream-colored coat where his hips are. "Something is wrong." 

"No, no, there is nothing wrong." The Doctor stated. 

Silence got between them with just the soft humming noise, the Doctor looked at Gwyf and saw him staring right back with his antennas flailing lightly. The Doctor shoots him a scorn look. "Oh be quiet!"

The Doctor quickly turns around and walks towards the doors, next to it, is a tall white hat stand where his Panama hat that is in a similar color of his coat with paisley hatband and his umbrella with a red question mark shaped handle. He places his hat on his head and grabs the umbrella. "I hope that you don't mind opening the doors for me."

"You just gonna head out just like that?" Gwyf asked. 

"You suggest that we should just leave not wondering what the TARDIS has brought us?" The Doctor retorted. "Because I am really curious about what she brought us."

The Doctor sees Gwyf in deep thought, the Doctor grins as he may have managed to persuade the Heilliax about the adventure that could unfold. Gwyf narrows his eyes while still holding his glance at the Time Lord. "Fine." Gwyf reaches his hand to the Console and pressed a button without having to look. The two doors slide open right behind the Doctor. 

"You can come with, if you like." The Doctor offered. 

"Oh definitely!" Gwyf said with no hesitation then he quickly paced right next to the Doctor. "However to keep my eyes on you?"

"Great that you have the Adventure spirit!" The Doctor exclaimed. 

They both walk out the doors and out from the Blue Box into the poorly lit cave. The Doctor stops on his steps from a few feet away but Gwyf kept walking ahead until the alien moth just realized that his Time Lord friend is not right beside him, Gwyf turns around and sees the Doctor in some kind of daze. 

"What got your attention now?" The Heilliax asked.

"Here seems to be metallic compared to the rest of the surrounding." The Doctor stated.

Gwyf started walking towards the Doctor. "You make as if this the strangest thing to ever encounter in your lifetime."

"Well, it surely is not the first." The Doctor sticks his index finger in his mouth then quickly takes it out and holds it up in the air. "No air currents going on."

"We're in a cave," Gwyf stated. 

"Still can be possible currents."

Gwyf didn't say anything further and out of nowhere scurried away to one direction leaving the Doctor and the TARDIS. "I guess Running off is a good idea." He said as he let out a sigh, he started walking in the same direction. 

The Doctor reaches the exit of the Cave, the first thing he sees is surrounding and deep-sea of aqua blue-tinted space, it made him realized that his TARDIS has landed on a really large asteroid as there are other asteroids scattered about in space. The Doctor squints his eyes on one spot and sees something furry floating in space, he soon became flabbergasted what he found out what it is.

"Gwyf!" The Doctor shouted. It seems to get the Heilliax attention. "How did you get all the way there?"

"It just happened," Gwyf shouted back.

"How am I supposed to get to you now?"

"Your TARDIS" Gwyf suggested. 

"This is not normal space, she might not behave like this."

"It wouldn't matter anyway." 

"Why would you say that?" The Doctor asked but he noticed that his perception has been shifting with the awareness that he has not been moving his eyes. He soon looks down and sees that his feet are no longer on the surface of the asteroid. "Oh." The next thing the Doctor sees is his alien friend squirming around causing Gwyf to shift around but he quickly manages to get a hang of it and starts to do a swimming motion towards the Doctor. Gwyf soon embraces the Doctor as he gets closer to him.

"I've got you now. We could try to get back to the TARDIS now." Gwyf suggested. 

The Doctor twists his neck to get his view from past his shoulder and all he sees is just a wall of rock. "Oh dear, I think we moved too much." 

Gwyf's antennas dropped, seeing what the Doctor is referring to and seeing that they are no longer near the surface. "This could be our new home."

"Now, now, Gray, as long we are close to this one, the TARDIS won't be as lost." The Doctor said.

"Gray?"

"Huh?"

"You called me Gray." 

"I did? I mean to say Gwyf." The Doctor turns his head back to meet the concerning face of Gwyf. "Don't worry, buddy, we will get through this, let's not be all floaty right now, it's getting me a headache."  
A large shining metallic sword pierced to the rocky ground with the look that seems to be done with less effort by the hand of a Robotic roman humanoid that is a Cavalier Pirate, staggering in the depths of a cave on a different rock. 

"Is this all the best you can do, Elemental?" The Pirate said with rash sounds in the voice module as if the battery power is really low. "Sending these obvious foot soldiers to deal with me and my crew." The Pirate lets out a laugh. "How about you come and face me!"

The Pirate soon stops to his feet when he hears the sound of heavy thumping of footsteps then what's looming from the shadows is the head of an eastern like Dragon but instead of scales, It has white with green marking colored fur. The Dragon stares down at the robotic Pirate.

"Why do you always have to come here, little bot?" It asked. 

"LITTLE?" The offended Pirate draws out another sword and wield it for a couple of time to finally holding in a fighting stance. The Pirate's sword suddenly burst into a mass of bubbles in different sizes. 

"Turn back now, while you still have the chance, little one." 

The Pirate lets out a low metallic growl. "You think having me disarmed but me to my knees and be at your mercy." The robot pirate flicks Its hand opens menacingly with Its pointy fingers. "You are wrong!"

The Pirates charges at the Dragon, the Green markings on the large beast started to illuminate, strands of green energy began to swarm the Pirate which made It the charge ended abruptly and then from the bright swarm of green energy, it dissipates which just reveals a stuffed animal version of the Cavelier Pirate. It fell to the rocky ground and the Dragon began walking towards it. The Beast grabs hold of it and have it closer to Its face. "You are just fortunate that I changed my ways or you wouldn't be at where you are now."

A small ball of light forms in front of the Dragon, it soon expands to the point it began to shape into a form just like the Dragon. The only difference between the two is the color of the markings being blue instead of green. The Dragon scowled at the other one. 

"Time."

"Seem that you are keeping yourself busy, Chaos." Time said with a small grin as It takes small steps towards Its sibling.

"These timbletots somehow found their way into this realm, I think the Doctor has finally peaked."

"Oh speaking of our little friend," Time said as It held up Its hand, with the glowing blue marks on the arm, a transparent orb began to form, expanding on the Time's hand to the size of a basketball, in the Bubble, it displays an image of the Doctor along with his Lepidoptera companion. ”He has come for a visit.”

Chaos groans in either irritation or just plain disappointment. ”Oh great, it’s one of those of him.” 

"Wait a Minute." something has caught the green dragon's attention. "I know that creature.” 

“Oh?” Time sounded rather interested.

“That’s a Hylasian! Or a Heilliax, you truly don't know which is which.” Chaos said.

”Does it matter?” Time asked.

”It should in your terms. The Creature is supposed to be with the Doctor in the future, his future.” 

”This is your realm.” Time stated.

Chaos groans.  
In the depths of a cave, filled with a small group of robotic beings that is Cavalier Pirates killing time, trying to do something to keep themselves busy. In the tunnel way, the Doctor and Gray walk along in the tunnel and just accidentally come across. From the middle of the Doctor's and Gray's conversation, everyone in the cave staring at one after the other with no sounds, other than the crackling of the fire the Pirates have. The Cavalier Pirates quickly huddled towards the Doctor and Gray, drawing out their swords and held towards the two. 

In response, the Doctor just smiles, he reaches his hand to the top of his hat and lifts it up from his head. "How do you do?" He greeted. 

One of them walks up further towards them. "This creature? Does it belong to you?"

The Doctor turns his view to Gray which he found him looking right back at the Doctor, then he looks back at the Pirate. "Well, of course, Gray is my friend."

The Pirate points the tip of his sword towards the Heilliax. "Well, your pet rather have something quite valuable to us."

The Doctor's smile slowly fades away from his face. "Well, I can't allow that to happen."

The Pirate moves his sword close to the Doctor's face. "And what are you gonna do about it, little man?" 

Gray sprang towards the Pirate, grabbing the wrist where the sword is being held, twisting it to the point it causes metallic snapping and sparks flying out, the Cavalier Pirate actually exclaimed in authentic agony as It fell to the ground. "Don't you DARE lay your weapon at him!" Gray growls. 

The other Pirates began to get ready to charge at the Heilliax, a large wave of green energy that when passed the Doctor and struck every Pirates except one on the ground, turning them into stuffed toys. The Doctor turns around and sees a large dragon upon them. 

"Ah, It all makes sense now." The Doctor stated. 

The Pirate that is lying on the ground, made a rough and hard contact to Gray's face with his clenched metal hand, sending the Heilliax to a nearby wall. The Doctor exclaimed Gray's name, He was gonna run towards his moth friend but quickly restrained by the Pirate and again held his sword with his barely functioning hand but this time below the jaw.

"Great reptilian beast!"

"Reptilian?" Chaos spoke.

"You will surrender to the Cavalier Pirates."

"Of what's left of it." The Doctor commented in struggling breaths, he felt the blade of the sword pressed more deeply to the skin underneath his chin, the Doctor inhales sharply as he felt a sting to where the blade is.

"Or this man dies!'

"Then do it, see if I care, you will be giving yourself the glory. Killing a Time Lord, especially The Doctor. Go right ahead."

"Chaos!" The Doctor sound offended. "I thought you're the one who wanted the glory. What happened?"

"The Elementals are far greater than just a Time Lord." The Pirate claimed. 

"Ouch." The Doctor once again got offended then the sharp feeling under his jaw grew intense and continuously. "Okay, I think that I'm actually in quite a predicament right now." 

Gray leaps at the Pirate with force causing the Robot to lose grip on the Doctor. "You should’ve heeded my Warning!" Gray struck his fist dead center to the Pirate's chest, sparks flying out following with crackling electricity, Gray pulled his arm back violently, ripping something out which led the Pirate drawn to his last life to falling back to the ground. They all stood in silence, the Doctor started walking towards his Moth friend 

Once the Doctor called out Gray’s name, he turns around and the first thing the Doctor noticed, are the red spots on Gray’s chest tuft as well a streak of red fluid coming from one of the nostrils, the Doctor went closer to help Gray but the Heilliax started squirming around in the Doctor's arms."

"Gray, please calm yourself." The Doctor said as he has both of his hands on each side of Gray's face.

"I never have seen such a small creature such as the Heilliax have that kind of fury." Chaos commented.

"You're not helping." The Doctor exclaimed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I should be asking you that, Doctor. You are the one who is trespassing on my domain along with the Cavalier Pirates."

"Ah, well, there was some juggling mishap." 

Chaos just narrows his eyes, leaving the silence wedging between the Elemental and the Time Lord to the point the Doctor speaks again. 

"How did you know that I am here?" He asked

"Your best friend, Time." Chaos replied.

The Doctor lets out a soft groan, he managed to calm Gray and have his head upward to stop the bleeding. "Something seems to happen."

"What you mean?"

"You're just there, you don't seem to be trying to kill me." The Doctor stated. 

The Elemental just let out a soft grunt as he turns his head around for a brief moment then back right at him. "Something I can't tell you, because it's more in your future."

"I get it."

"But there is something." Chaos said then It made and energy orb appears in one of Its hand and moves towards the Time Lord.

The Doctor looks into the Orb and he sees visuals of tall angle wing plague doctors in heavy robes.

"Sabaoths." The Doctor said. "What do they want?"

"They are poking around in your Timeline." Chaos explained. "They think they are helping you, the future you."

"I can't just allow that to happen!"

"Good to hear it, now get out of my domain!"

With a sudden flash, the Doctor and Gray found themselves inside the TARDIS, just as where it was once they left.

"Oh, we're back," Gray spoke.

"Yes, we are." The Doctor murmers under his breath, he walks slowly towards the Control Console.

"I sense tensions emanating from you."

"It's just that Chaos telling us about what the Sabaoth is doing."

"Helping you, despite there seems to be an edge on that word," Gray stated.

"There is, I never fully trust the Samaritans, but this is just heinous, and we should find out what they are doing."


End file.
